elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 11: Fire Elements
Ingredient Classification 11: Fire Elements (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 11: Ogniste elementy) – fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść Components created by fire are found in a number of places: Dunmeri merchants gather molten rocks throughout ash-covered Morrowind, within the great shadow of Red Mountain. Blacksmiths across the realm trade in their waste, providing they can keep it heated for the journey. Explorers usually uncover burning impurities from certain monsters they slay, such as the flame atronach and certain deviant species of spriggan. When dealing with these raw materials, we inspect for impurities, and the Master rules only seasoned servants may handle such dangerous ingredients. Great care must be taken when handing such elements, for obvious reason. Thick gloves and toughened pottery (both bowls and bottles) are required to store such items. We work with the local forge to keep us supplied with hot embers, although we gladly purchase coals kept heated by other (usually magical) means. But as Gurles Ernele would tell you, as he watched his Northpoint Apothecary burn to the ground, even being surrounded by the sea won't help you put out a fire when a warm set of ashes sets your storeroom ablaze (especially as the burning ingredients formed a cloud so pungent, the trader's quarter of town was emptied for weeks). Cooling slag is the easiest to store and comes in a wonderful variety of colors, depending on the metal being forged; deposits of iron and ebony are common. Hot embers are usually gathered from a blacksmith's forge and glow a deep red and orange color; dying embers are not accepted. The scraping from a fireplace or embers that have further broken down (or, of course, the dust from a defeated fiery foe) forms warm ashes, which are heated intermittently until they eventually turn to dust. Cooling Slag More than dimple dirt, this is a valuable byproduct of metal forging, mottled and crumbing with different mineral deposits. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. * Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. * Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. * Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. Hot Embers Small piles of coal and wood, usually worked over by a blacksmith. Beware: these can rekindle a fire in moments! Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. * Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. * Dips your weapon in a purple poison that may sicken the enemy. * Summons a foul and pestilent vapor to hang from your weapon, which may inflict the enemy with a pox. Warm Ashes “Red Mountain rain” is not acceptable, as the ashes we require must be warm, but cool enough to be held in your hand. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. * Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. en:Ingredient Classification 11: Fire Elements Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus